The present invention relates to systems and methods for the collection of market research data and, more particularly, to a method for eliciting customer input regarding goods and services through an interactive, competitive game.
The consuming public is exposed to numerous marketing campaigns attempting to shape their preferences. The most obvious attempts involve mass media advertising. However, important information regarding consumer preferences is also conveyed through interactive and/or competitive game playing. Specifically, in a non-threatening competitive format, such as a game, a player/consumer is more likely to express instinctual preferences. These instinctual preferences, if captured, can be used to as building blocks by advertisers and marketers to define a plurality of consumer preference profiles.
Board games offer such non-threatening competitive formats. For today's digital and virtual savvy consumers, such games are interactive online/video games. However, incorporating the interactive feel of said interactive online/video games into a physically present gameboard can elevate the instinctual effect on players/consumers as well as grab the interest of a passerby.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for eliciting customer input regarding goods and services through an interactive, competitive game.